


Petty

by managerie



Series: Buffy The Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ignores Comic Book Canon, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons Given</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my LiveJournal on July, 20, 2009  
> No Beta Reader

~ * ~

"I wonder if the only reason you trust Alexander as a Watcher is your years together in Sunnydale and the fact that he is your lover."

Giles looked up from his desk. He has a fleeting thought to be angry. This man, who hasn't seen one tenth the horrors that Xander has, feels he has a right to judge. The envy of a boy who simply befriends young and powerful girls, thus making Roger's job easier is just petty.

"On the contrary, our years together and the Slayers' trusting him as a Watcher are the reasons he is my lover."

 

~ * ~


End file.
